The Keeper
by Simple. Plain. and. Color
Summary: A girl who unknowingly walks into the Avengers universe during a walk in Hawaii.
1. How it all Started

It all started on a school trip to Hawaii.

I was with nine other students from my high school and two of my teachers were chaperoning. You can say this trip was a birthday present from my parents considering we had left on my birthday a few days ago. That was Saturday. Today is Tuesday. We had already gone to the beach and now have a three hour layover before the luau. I decided to take a shower to get all the sand out of my hair.

I had just finished my shower when I overheard my roommates talking outside the bathroom door.

"Hey Kati, is Sophie still in the shower?" I heard Erin say. Erin is a junior that I would often see near my locker at school.

"Yeup," was all Kati said.

I opened the door and found Kati grabbing her backpack.

"Are you guys going to the plaza?"

"Yep."

"Okay," was all I said before I started rapidly combing my hair hoping they would wait for me outside.

After my long, wet hair was finally free of knots, I grabbed my backpack, put on my new sandals from Forever 21, and ran outside. I closed the door behind me only to find that there was no one in sight.

We were staying in a condo complex and our teachers rented two condos. Four students and one teacher per condo.

I ran to our other condo, which was kinda far for some reason, only to find Jake, a senior, watching a basketball game.

"Hey Jake, where is everyone?"

"I think Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are at the pool with James. And the girls probably went shopping."

"Okay, thanks Jake."

I closed the door and walked back to our condo.


	2. A Walk to the Beach

I was sitting on my bed wondering what I would do for three hours.

After ten minutes of playing on my iPod, I decided to go to the beach near our complex that we went to on my birthday, also known as our first day in Hawaii. I didn't know anyone back then besides my three freshman classmates, but now three days went by and it feels like we're family.

I packed my phone, iPod, ear buds, and some money into my mini Jansport backpack and started walking to the beach.

About halfway to the beach there was a loud crash and the sound of a big splash.

"Whoa. Big wave," I said to myself.

The beach wasn't that big. It was like a big circular pool that opens to the ocean. There were black and white rocks neatly stacked on each other and black sand everywhere.

When I got to the beach it was nothing like how I saw it three days ago. The neatly stacked rocks were scattered, water was all over the place, and there was definitely black sand everywhere.

Towards where the pool opened into the ocean was a small crater. As I walked closer and closer to the crater I could see a blue light coming from it. When I reached the crater, I saw a blue glowing cube.

"No way. This looks exactly like the Tesseract."

I thought to myself, _this couldn't possibly be the Tesseract. _I looked around to see if anyone noticed glowing cube.

I grabbed my phone out of my backpack and took a picture of the cube. I put my phone back in my backpack and started examining it.

Then I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned around and found myself face-to-face with one of my favorite actors.


	3. A Chat with your Favorite Actor

I thought this was all a dream when I saw Jeremy Renner dressed as Hawkeye standing right in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, you're Jeremy Renner!"

He looked around as if I was talking to somebody else. Then he looked at me in confusion. I looked closer at this actor look-a-like and noticed that his eyes were glowing blue.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay, I seem to get that a lot." He looked around one more time and then back at me. "By any chance have you seen a cube? It's bright blue and… glows."

"Actually, yeah... Is this it?" I pointed next to me.

He walked closer to the crater and squatted, eyeing the cube.

I realized I probably shouldn't have given away the cube that easily, but I had to make sure. Things were all mumbo jumbo in my head.

"That wouldn't happen to be the Tesseract, would it?"

"It could be," he answered in a serious tone. He stood up and started eyeing me, probably wondering how I knew about the Tesseract. "And why exactly would you think this would be as you say, the _Tesseract_?"

He took a step closer. I took a step back.

"I think I read it somewhere or saw it in a movie once." He didn't seem to believe what I said.

He took another step closer. I took another step back.

"Well I think I should get going. They're probably waiting for me at the vans. It was nice meeting you Mr..."

"Barton."

"Mhmm. Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Barton, and I hope you found what you needed to find." I gave him two thumbs up and started speed walking back towards the condo.

It's not until I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me that I decided to run.

I looked back to find Hawkeye running after me.

I ran as fast as I could, but he was always a step faster.

He grabbed my feet and I fell to the ground. He pinned me down, but I was able to shake him off. I got up and ran for my life.

I reached our complex and ran straight to our condo. I looked back as I was opening the door, but no one was there. I closed the door and plopped on my bed, thinking about what had just happened.


	4. Interrogation

Just when I thought this vacation couldn't get any weirder, the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to find no other than _the _Black Widow, followed by Agent Coulson and Agent Hill.

"Hi there, are you Sophie Spacer?" Black Widow asked.

"Yes I am. Come inside."

"Thanks. We just need to ask some questions and then we'll be on our way," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Okay."

"Hi. Phil Coulson. This is Maria Hill." I shook hands with Phil and waved to Maria. "May we speak to whoever is in charge?"

"Sure. My teachers are at the pool."

"Thanks. We'll be right back." He turned around and motioned Agent Hill to come with him.

I closed the door and sat on a chair opposite the couch, facing Black Widow.

"Okay. So, tell me everything that happened."

I wasn't exactly sure how to tell her what happened to me. I grabbed a pillow and started explaining.

"I was walking to a beach near here when I heard a big crash. Once I got to the beach there was a small crater with a blue glowing cube in it. I took a picture of it and started looking at it more closely-"

"Sorry for the interruption, but can I see that picture?"

"Sure." I grabbed my phone out of my backpack and showed her the picture.

"I see, please continue," she said, examining the photo.

"Then I heard footsteps behind me. It belonged to a man who was looking for the cube. I pointed to the cube and curious as I am, asked if it was the Tesseract. He didn't seem too fond about what I said and started walking towards me. I started to run and he started to run, too. It wasn't until I reached the condo that I noticed he was nowhere to be seen."

"Do you remember what this man looked like," she asked, giving my phone back to me.

"Yes. He was wearing all black and had glowing blue eyes. Sorta like the cube." I didn't want to tell her that I knew exactly who the man was. She would probably just ask more questions.

"Mhmm. Speaking of the cube, how did you know what it was?"

"It looked like something I saw in a movie."

"And what was this movie?"

"Uh-" and that was when I was saved by the bell, or doorbell that is.

"One moment." She stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Phil. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is taking care of. We can go."

"Great." She turned around to face me. "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

"You'll see. We still need to ask you some questions." She smiled at me and started walking outside.

I assumed I had no choice but to follow, so I grabbed my backpack and headed outside.

"By the way, my name's Natasha."

I smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Natasha."


	5. On the Helicarrier

It's been my dream to be part of the Avengers Universe and here I am, on the Helicarrier. Although I never thought I'd get sucked in like this.

Coulson and Hill were needed at the main control room so Natasha was left to watch over me.

She led me down a series of empty hallways, hoping no one would see me.

Unfortunately we somehow took a wrong turn and ended up in the main control room.

"Sophie, stay here." Natasha pointed to a space by the door.

"Agent Romanoff, you're finally back," I heard Nick Fury say. "We're still trying to locate Loki and the Tesseract. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Actually we did," replied Natasha. "We may have a lead."

"Good, keep working on it."

"Will do," Natasha was about to leave when an agent seemed to have found something.

"Sir, we got a hit. A 67% match. Wait. Cross match, 79%," the agent said.

"Location?" Coulson asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain," Nick Fury said. "You're up."

So Loki's in Germany. That means he hasn't been captured; which means I'm going to be there when the Helicarrier gets attacked. Great…

Natasha was finally able to lead me to the interrogation room without anyone noticing, although we had a few close calls.

Natasha opened the door and we sat in some surprisingly comfortable chairs. It was quiet until Natasha spoke, asking that same question I never answered.

"So Sophie, how did you know about the Tesseract?"

"I saw it in a movie," I said in an innocent tone.

"You said that already," Natasha said.

"I know. That's because it's true."

"Then what movie was it?"

There was long period of silence before I finally spoke.

I sighed. "There are actually multiple movies about it. There's Captain Americaand the Avengers. And there are comics about it, too."

"Any other movies?"

"Well, there's Iron Man 1 and 2, with a 3 coming out. And there's Thor and Captain America, both with sequels on the way."

"Interesting." Just as Natasha spoke, the door opened and Coulson entered the interrogation room.

"Hear that?" Natasha said to Coulson.

"Heard every word," Coulson replied. He whispered something to Natasha that I was somewhat able to hear. All I heard was "_find out._"

"Thanks for your cooperation, Sophie. Agent Coulson will lead you to your room." Natasha said.

"Okay."

"Ready to go?" Coulson asked.

"Yeup."

We left the room and started walking.


	6. Hallways and Rooms

We walked down several hallways and dozens of rooms. It wasn't long before I started getting curious.

"Hey, Coulson?"

"You know you can call me Phil if you want," he said with a smile.

"Okay, _Phil_, do you think you can give me a tour of this place?" I asked with a big smile on my face, hoping he would.

"Maybe later, but I wouldn't mind answering any of your questions if you have some on the way to your room."

"Okay." We walked by multiple rooms down the same hallway with all sorts of weaponry and practice dummies.

"Hey Phil," I said, nudging his arm. "What are these rooms?"

"This is our Combat Practice Hall. It's where agents learn how to fight and shoot a gun for that matter."

We turned a corner and saw a room that was dimly lit and unoccupied. Through the window I could make out the shape of a target. Phil stopped and turned to the room, staring into the dark and empty room.

"This is where we used train agents in archery. When Agent Barton was recruited, he sorta claimed the place as his own. He was the best archer I've ever met." He sounded worried when he said this. He turned to me.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Loki took the doctor and Agent Barton, would you?"

"No… I never knew where in particular he took them, but I do know they were in some kind of underground bunker."

"Underground bunker?" Phil repeated. "We'll look into that."

A few hallways down was a room filled with scientists and blueprints.

It seemed Phil read my mind because he was already explaining what the room was.

"This is where all our technology and gadgets are made. They are the reasons why we have the Helicarrier and Quinjets."

Several hallways later was a room filled with computers and a giant holographic globe in the middle. It was filled with millions and millions of dots on each continent.

"Phil?" He turned to me and I pointed to my left where the room was.

"Oh, this? This is SHIELD's Personnel Profile Database. Basically everyone in this world, and some other worlds, are in these computers. If you touch one of those dots on that globe, you'll be able to see that's person's profile." One of the agents did just that and that person's profile popped up. I was amazed by the technology they had in this world.

"Is that how you found me?"

"Actually no. We found this near the location of the Tesseract." He took out something out of his pocket and gave it to me. "Here you go."

It was my school ID card.

"Oh, thanks Phil."

"No problem. You know, you're a very curious person."

"Well, the movie never went too in depth about the rooms here. They mainly showed the main control room and the lab."

"Did the movie show how all this ends?"

"Of course it did," I said in a why-wouldn't-it way. I thought it over why he would ask that until I finally realized that he really wanted to know how it all ended.

"Then how did it end?"

"I can't tell you," I said, looking in all directions.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sure if it'll happen anymore."

We walked down a few more hallways until we finally reached my room. The door opened and I walked in. The room looked like a hotel suite that had a SHIELD touch to it. There was a queen-sized bed, plasma TV, mini fridge, and a bathroom.

"Here, take this."

"What's this?"

"It's an earpiece. Just in case we need to talk to you."

I put the earpiece in my left ear and jumped on the bed.

"Oh and one last thing, Sophie. You're kind of a secret here so try not to leave your room."

"Okay, I think I have everything I need in here anyways." I gave Phil a smile and he left the room.


	7. TV

It wasn't even 7 yet and I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day, or at least until Natasha or Phil called me in again. I wanted to walk around and explore the Helicarrier, but I was a "secret" and couldn't leave the room.

I decided to turn on the TV to see what channels they had. I was surprised that while I was flipping through with this high-tech remote, they had most of channels I had back home. They had the Food Network, USA, CBS, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, and ESPN. I was even more surprised when I saw they were showing a Warriors and Trailblazers basketball game. I looked at my Sports Center app on my phone and found that the exact same game was playing. I guess once you take away all the gadgets, gizmos, and super heroes, our worlds aren't that far apart.

I was probably watching TV or playing on some other electronic for about 2 hours when Natasha called me.

"Hey Sophie, how you doing?" she said over the earpiece.

"Fine, I guess. All I've been doing was being a couch potato."

Natasha chuckled. "Well things just got a bit interesting. We got Loki and he's currently in the detention cell. You should hear this."

The TV suddenly changed to a channel with Fury putting Loki in his cell. Over the earpiece I could hear voices getting louder and louder.

"Gotta go Sophie," Natasha said rapidly. "Stark, Cap, Banner, and Thor are coming. Just watch the screen."

The earpiece gave a clicking sound and I turned my direction to the screen. I practically had the whole movie memorized, but wondered if things would change.

The door of the cell sealed behind Loki. Fury was walking to the control panel.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass," Fury said as he touched a button on the control panel, causing the floor to open up and wind blowing every which way. "It's 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

"Ant," Fury motioned to the cell. "Boot," Fury motioned to the control panel.

_Just like the movie so far_ I thought.

Loki chuckled. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki turned to face the surveillance camera. "A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury stared at Loki for a few seconds until speaking again.

"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

"Actually," Loki continued. Fury stopped in his tracks. _That's new_ I thought. "'Real power' has one more question."

Fury turned to Loki and crossed his arms. "And what is that?"

"Who's the girl?" Fury gave a surprised look, wondering how Loki knew I was here. _I_ was even wondering how he knew I was here. Loki smiled at Fury as he walked away. He turned around to face the surveillance camera one more time, still smiling. And that's when the TV turned off.

Over Natasha's earpiece I could hear voices talking all at once. I was sure that one of the voices belonged to Stark.

"Girl? What girl? Who's the girl?" Stark kept asking over and over.

"None of your business, Stark," Natasha replied.

"Actually, I think it is, considering you brought us here to investigate the Tesseract and Loki. And since Loki knows about this "girl," so should we."

"Well then you'll have to find out about her yourself."

"Oh I plan to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natasha questioned Stark.

"Jarvis has been running through every person and room in this hover craft since Loki asked that question. All I needed was to stall." There was beep which I assumed was Stark's phone.

"Found her!" Stark shouted as if that was the most accomplishing thing he's ever done. I heard footsteps running and more footsteps following after.

"Stark, stop!" Natasha yelled before calling me. I don't think she knew that I heard every word of their little conversation. "Sophie, Stark's on his way. We can't let him find you."

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to my room. "I think he already did."

The door flew open and in came Stark. A few seconds later everybody else came. All eyes were on me.


	8. An Introduction

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy this week. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

"Well hello there, 'none of my business,'" Stark said to me in his normal, arrogant tone.

"Calm down," Captain America said to Stark. He turned to Natasha, most likely wanting her to explain, too. "Natasha?"

Natasha turned to Fury and Phil, both giving a little head nod. Then she turned to me.

"This is Sophie Spacer." I waved. "She's here for questioning."

"Questioning for what?" Stark asked.

"About some information regarding the Tesseract," Natasha replied quickly.

"Yes, but now Loki knows she's here and that puts her in a more dangerous situation than we had planned on," Fury said.

"We'll need to up Sophie's security so Loki won't be able to reach her. Knowing Loki, he may have a way," Phil added.

"That can be arranged," Natasha said, turning to Stark. "Stark, you're on security."

"Whoa, hold that thought for a second. Since when am _I_ on babysitting duty?" Stark asked.

"Since she became a part of _your_ business," Natasha retorted. She smiled at Stark and left the room.

"Okay, everybody, back to work," Fury instructed, and everyone left the room.

Dr. Banner and Stark led me down a few hallways before reaching the lab.

"Well, here's our lab. Please make yourself at home," Stark said as he and Dr. Banner continued on whatever they were working on.

I entered the lab and sat on a counter, looking at everything in the room.

Dr. Banner stopped whatever he was working on and turned around to face me.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," he said, taking his glasses off. "I'm Dr. Bruce Banner. You can call me Bruce or Dr. Banner if you'd like."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Banner," I said as we shook hands.

"And I'm Tony Stark, but I'm already sure you knew that," Stark said. "You can call Tony or Stark, whichever is fine."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tony," I said, shaking hands with him, too.

After our little introduction, Tony and Bruce went right back to work. From the corner of my eye I could see profiles of random people on Tony's computer screen. I turned my head a little to get a better look. "SHIELD Personnel Profile Database" was what it read on the upper left hand side of the screen.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports of the Tesseract," Bruce said waving something over Loki's scepter. "But it's going to take weeks to process."

Tony noticed I was staring at the computer and immediately changed the screen to what he was supposed to be working on.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops," Tony said.

"All I packed was a toothbrush," Bruce laughed.

Tony laughed, too. "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it." He turned to me. "You'd love it too, Soph. It's Candy Land." Tony walked over to Bruce's side of the lab, taking what I thought was a pen with him.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises," Tony said as he stabbed Bruce's side with some kind of electric pen.

"Ow!" Bruce said as Tony looked straight into his eyes, probably wondering if it would turn green.

"Hey!" Steve shouted at Tony as he walked in.

"Nothing?" Tony asked.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked. I was asking the same thing in my head.

"Jury's out," Stark said to Steve. "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums?"

"Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are," Tony said, pointing his electric pen at Steve.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny, especially when you're supposed to be in charge of Sophie. No offense, Doc."

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Bruce looked at Tony.

"Plus if anything _did _happen, Sophie's 15, I'm sure she'll be able to take care of herself."

"How did you know I was 15? Surely you couldn't have found me when you hacked into SHIELD's Personnel Profile Database."

"You hacked into-" Steve started to say until he was interrupted by Tony.

"SHIELD's Personnel Profile Database. Sorry Soph, but I needed more information about you. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables. Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't."

"Mhmm. You see, and it's funny, because I actually _couldn't_ find you in SHIELD's Personnel Profile Database."

"Stark, that's impossible, everyone in this world is in that database," Steve said.

"Apparently not everyone. I even double checked, Jarvis even double checked! According to SHIELD, you don't exist. Might you want to explain?"

"You explain first, how did you find out I was 15?"

"Easy," Tony said as he threw something at me. Sure enough, it was my ID card. "I took it out of your backpack. You should really put a lock on that."

"And you stay out of people's backpacks," Steve told Stark. "Sophie, Stark explained, now can you?"

"Okay first of all, maybe I _will_ get a lock on my backpack. And second," I paused. "I am from another universe."

"Come again?" Steve asked.

"I am from another universe where everything that's happening now is a movie. Well, mostly everything," I explained.

"I don't believe you," Stark said.

"Ask me anything that happened from when Loki appeared to now."

"I'll go first," Bruce said. "Two questions: do you know what I… uh… what I…"

"Yes I do. You turn into the Hulk."

"Um, second, who found me and where was I before I came on board?"

"Natasha found you in Calcutta. Well, SHIELD never really lost you, they've kept their distance."

"Okay, I'm convinced," Bruce admitted.

"I'm convinced, too," Steve said.

"How are you convinced? You didn't even ask her a question," Tony questioned.

"Fine, I'll ask. Same question as Dr. Banner: who found me and where?"

"Director Fury found you in some sort of gym, punching a punching bag," I replied.

"See," Steve said to Stark.

"Okay then, my turn to ask," Tony said. "Assuming that you know we captured Loki in Germany…" He looked like he was waiting for a "yes" or "no."

"Oh, yes," I said quickly.

"And on the way back to base Thor showed up…" Tony continued.

"Yes," I started getting annoyed with Tony.

"Then Thor took Loki-"

"Yes! Thor took Loki then you tried to get him back and then you and Thor got into a fight. What is your question?"

"What did I say to him before he threw his hammer at me? Here's a hint: Shakespeare."

I rolled my eyes. "_Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes_?" I said with hand motions.

"You said that to Thor?" Steve asked.

"What? He looked like Shakespeare in the park."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's almost midnight, you should get some sleep. Just come back here once you wake up." Steve said to me.

"Okay." I got off the counter and grabbed my backpack.

As I walked out the door, Steve and Tony got into another argument about Tony's decryption program breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files. I hid in an empty nearby hallway and listened in on their conversation. It ended with Steve saying, "Just find the cube," and then storming out the door. I knew where he was going and decided to just let him do his thing. I looked to see if Steve was gone and started walking in the opposite direction: back to my room.


	9. Secrets

**Sorry again, guys! I've been really busy, so expect weekly updates from now on. Thanks to all viewers who read and love this story, and who can't wait until Iron Man 3 comes out! Anyhow, here's the next chapter :)**

"Hey guys," I yawned, stretching my arms outwards.

"You're still tired?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up."

"Just woke up?" Tony repeated. "It's 11 o'clock."

"What? I like to sleep in. What time did you wake up?"

"5. We've been trying to locate the Tesseract and Loki," Tony said.

Tony was casually sitting on the counter looking at a blank computer screen with Bruce standing behind him.

"Oh, yeah. So shouldn't you be trying to locate the Tesseract?"

"We are," Bruce answered as he pointed to Tony's computer across the room. "We have a lock and we're sweeping for the signature now. We'll know the location of the Tesseract within a few hours tops."

"So what are you doing?"

"I think you know what we're doing, Miss My-Universe-Has-A-Movie-About-This," Tony said.

"Are you breaking into SHIELD's files?"

"Bingo. Want to take a look?" Tony patted a spot next to him on the counter. I propped myself on the counter and looked at the screen. So far it kept saying "access denied."

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Nope, don't worry though; we'll have it in a few hours. Although this would be much easier if _someone_ could just tell was what it was." Tony said to me.

"You're not getting anything out of me. You'll have to find out by yourselves," I told Tony.

About an hour went by and Tony and Bruce were about this close to breaking into SHIELD's files.

"This is it guys, in about 5 minutes we'll know everything there is to know about SHIELD's secrets," just as Tony said that Nick Fury walked in.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you," Tony replied.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are. As I told Sophie, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now," Bruce told Fury. He pointed to Tony's computer across the room. "When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

Fury looked at me for a second.

"Yeah, then you get you cube back. No muss, no fuss," Tony said until the computer beeped, showing "Phase 2" on the screen. "What is 'Phase 2'?"

This time, Fury turned to me. "Sophie, did you tell Mr. Stark about 'Phase 2'?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything," I told Fury.

"Yeah, we didn't get a peep out of her," Tony backed me up. "So what is, 'Phase 2'?"

Steve came in with a gun and placed it on another counter. "Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons. Sorry, computer was movie a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making…"

"I'm sorry, Nick. What were you lying?" Tony interrupted. He turned the screen to Nick which showed blueprints for a missile.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit," Steve said as Thor and Natasha entered the room.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Natasha said back to Bruce.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury pointed to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned," Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," Thor explained.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something," Fury said.

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down," Tony said.

As they were continuing to argue, I was about to get off the counter and make my way to the door, when Tony spoke up.

"One more thing, Nick, what's The Keeper?"

I sat back down and looked at the computer screen. In the middle read "The Keeper" with "classified" typed underneath.

"The Keeper? What's The Keeper?" I frantically asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, but shouldn't you know?" Tony asked.

"I mean your world has a whole movie about this," Bruce added.

"Yeah, but the movie isn't going _exactly_ how it's supposed to be," I tried to explain. I pointed to the computer screen. "This wasn't in the movie."

"Then what _was_ in the movie?" Tony asked.

I was so caught up in knowing what The Keeper was that I forgot what was about to happen next.

I didn't say anything and they didn't take that as a good sign.

There was a short period of silence when the computer beeped. Everyone pivoted their heads to the computer across the room.

Bruce walked over and looked at the screen. He was shocked. Steve noticed Bruce and turned back to me.

"Sophie, what happens next?" Steve asked worriedly.

I looked up at Steve. "The explosion."

Everyone was confused when Bruce suddenly spoke.

"Oh my god."

And that's when the explosion happened.


	10. Attack on the Helicarrier

The force of the explosion threw me from the counter to the floor. I looked up to see everyone but Thor, Natasha, and Bruce.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, just some cuts from the broken glass." After all, I was only wearing a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Stark, take Sophie to her room," Fury ordered as he helped me up. "An agent will come and take you somewhere safe."

"Wait, where's Thor?" I asked him.

"He left right when the explosion happened," Fury said.

"Okay, just one thing, do _not_ leave Phil alone at any time. Make sure he has backup."

"Don't worry, Sophie, we'll get that taken care of, just go to your room and wait."

I gave Fury a head nod and went with Tony and Steve to my room.

"Engine 3, I'll meet you there," Tony instructed Steve once we entered my room.

"Got it," Steve said as he left.

Tony had his hands on my shoulder, trying to stop me from shaking. I couldn't believe what was happening right now.

Loki was probably coming for me.

"It's okay, Soph, everything's going to be okay, just try and calm down. An agent will be here soon," Tony explained.

Even though I've only known Tony for two days, he was already feeling like a big brother to me.

I took a few deep breaths and calmed down.

"I gotta go, just stay here!" Tony said as he ran out the door.

I sat on my bed, carefully taking the pieces of glass out of my arms and legs, when the door opened.

"Are you Sophie Spacer?" the agent asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good, grab everything you need and get ready to go. There's a quinjet waiting for you on the deck."

I grabbed my backpack, which was sitting at the edge of my bed, and followed the agent.

It was chaos in the halls. People were running every which way, trying to get everything in order.

We were almost to the deck when my earpiece crackled.

"Sophie, I repeat Sophie, you there?" It was Fury.

"Hey Director Fury, what's up?" I casually asked.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the deck with the agent, why?" The agent glanced back at me.

"The agent I sent you is _here_ with me, the one you're with is an imposter. He's been comprised. You got to get away from him, stat!"

Right when Fury said that, I bolted in the opposite direction.

"Sir, she found out, she's heading for the main control room," the so-called 'agent' said.

Honestly I had no idea where I was going; I was just running as fast as I could to get away from him.

I was almost out of breath and stopped to take a break. Down the hall I could hear footsteps running.

"I think she ran this way!" a voice cried out.

I continued to run down hallways when someone tugged on my shirt and pulled me back.

I let out a yelp before a hand covered my mouth and the man lifted me off the ground. I attempted to squirm out of the man's hold but with no use.

I bit the man's hands and kicked his shin, forcing him to drop me. Down the hall was another man, but with much more protective gear. He looked like one of Hawkeye's minions.

He was walking closer and the man behind me finally got up, both men were closing in on me.

I had a plan in mind, but didn't know if it would work. I thought it was worth a shot. I took my backpack and swung at the man in the gear's head. He bumped into the wall and fell unconscious.

I turned around to the other man and took another swing at him. He ducked and threw a punch at me. I was able to duck and take another swing, causing him to bump into the wall and fall unconscious, too.

I guess a phone and an iPod can combine into a mini baseball bat.

I hopped over the two men and continued to find my way through the Helicarrier.

All of a sudden the Helicarrier shifted to the left, causing me to smash into the wall, hard. My left shoulder hurt from the collision, but I continued to make my way.

I went down one hallway which actually led to the lab. I peeked in the room and saw Loki. Before he was able to see me, I dolphin dived to the floor. I crawled along the floor when I heard the door open and I froze.

I turned around, finding Loki with his scepter in hand. Once he took a step forward, I immediately got up and sprinted.

I ran down several more hallways until I bumped into something and fell to the ground.

I looked up and found that it was not some_thing_ I ran into, but some_one_.

"Good work, Agent Barton," Loki said, walking up behind me.

"Actually, it looks as if I was at the right place at the right time, sir," Hawkeye said.

They both chuckled.

"I assume you already completed the task?"

"Yes, sir," Hawkeye answered.

Loki smiled.

"Well then," Loki said before I looked at Hawkeye and everything suddenly went dark.


	11. The Keeper

I woke up with a splitting headache and a sore arm. I could hear a familiar voice in my head.

_"The Keeper is someone who has the power to transport people to different worlds or universes. The idea was proposed so that if we needed it, we can ask for help from other worlds to fight the battles we never could. The program was shut down because we couldn't find anyone who had the ability."_

It was Fury talking through the earpiece.

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur. I was laying on something soft, most likely a couch.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, the location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Sophie… I got nothing for you. Lost our one chance of finding where the cube was," Fury explained.

I tried to reposition myself on the couch when I realized my hands were tied behind my back and a piece of cloth was tied around my mouth.

As my eyes adjusted, I could see that I was on a couch and the room was bright. I knew exactly where I was.

"But," Fury continued. "Thanks to Sophie, I still have my one good eye. I would have never seen that coming, but luckily Sophie did."

"We've got to find Sophie," Tony inserted.

"I told you we're dead in the air," Fury reminded him.

"Well then I'll find her."

"What about Dr. Banner and Thor?" Steve questioned Tony.

"Don't worry, they can find their own way, but Sophie was my responsibility. And Loki got to her," Tony said guiltily.

I was able to shift my body so that my hands were in front of me and took the cloth out of my mouth.

"Tony, Steve, Phil, Fury, can you hear me?" I said through the earpiece.

All of a sudden I was hearing four voices coming through my earpiece, asking me questions.

"Sophie, is that you? Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Is Loki there?"

"Where are you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I explained as they were still talking and asking questions. "Hey! Guys, listen. Loki isn't here at the moment, but he can show up at any time. I'm at-"

I was about to say I was at Stark Towers, when someone snatched my earpiece.

"Miss me?" Loki said into the earpiece.

"Nope, not at all," Tony said in his normal tone. "But you better not lay a single hair on her or else-"

"Or else what?" Loki interrupted. "Oh but don't worry, I'll keep her safe. That is, until the Chitauri arrives."

Tony was saying something when Loki threw the earpiece onto the floor and squashed it like a bug.

"You're going to lose," I said to Loki as he was walking outside.

"Oh, I beg to differ. From what I heard, they have lost the location of the Tesseract and their heroes are scattered. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

Loki laughed. "And what makes you so sure they will arrive in time to save you and your precious earth?"

I smiled. "All they need is a little push."

Loki scoffed as he continued to make his way outside.

"By the way," I continued. Loki turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "How did you know I was on the Helicarrier? Let alone-"

I was able to stop myself from giving away the fact I was from another universe, but Loki was still able to complete my sentence.

"You were in this world?" Loki scoffed again. "Agent Barton told me everything that happened. How the Tesseract fell from the sky. How it opened a portal into another universe. How he found you and… How you knew about the Tesseract."

Great… We're going into this topic again.

"Exactly how _did_ you know about the Tesseract, Sophie?" Loki asked.

"It has something to do with the other universe." I told Loki.

Loki walked back in and sat on a chair across from me.

"Agent Barton may have told you about who I was, but that doesn't explain how you knew I was on the Helicarrier."

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies," Loki said.

"So I've heard," I inputted.

"Some of which, were able to apply to be an agent."

"The agent that came into my room."

"Yes," Loki chuckled before getting up and walking outside.

In the distance I could see a red and gold dot slowly flying closer to the tower.

Loki looked back at me and in return I gave him a smile.


	12. To the Rescue

**Sorry for the really late update guys, next two weeks are testing and then finals :P. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Tony landed and slowly walked across the platform, the spinning rims taking his armor off.

Loki mirrored Tony and started walking.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki said as they both entered.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you," Tony said as he was looking around until he spotted me on the couch.

Loki noticed Tony and looked back at me, smiling. He then turned his direction back to Tony.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage, and you've got the glow stick of destiny," Tony pointed out.

Loki smiled at his scepter as Tony walked to the counter of his bar.

"Would you like a drink?" Tony asked.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no. Threatening," Tony corrected. "No drink? Are you sure? I'm having one."

Loki walked to the window.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers," I imputed. Loki looked at me, confused.

"That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team," Tony explained while pouring himself a drink. "Earth's mightiest heroes-type thing."

"Yes, I've met them."

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "It takes us a while to get any traction; I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count, here. Your brother, the demigod…"

Loki sneered.

"A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues…"

"A couple of master assassins, and you," Tony pointed to Loki. "Big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan," Loki said.

"Not a great plan," Tony said as he walked towards Loki. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk," Tony said proudly.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn sure we'll avenge it," Tony explained as he took a sip of his drink.

Loki started walking toward Tony. "How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?"

Tony looked over at me in fear. I gave him a thumbs up and mouthed, "Don't worry."

Loki raised his scepter to Tony's chest with a _clink_. Loki was confused and tried it a second time, again with no success.

"This usually works," Loki said confused.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five-" Tony said before Loki grabbed his throat and threw him across the floor.

Loki grabbed him by the throat again and lifted him up.

"You will all fall before me," Loki said through gritted teeth.

"Tony!" I yelled.

He was about to throw Tony out the window when I got off the couch and ran towards Tony, only to be pushed to the ground by Loki. He dropped Tony and walked towards me.

"The Tesseract may have not worked once, but let's see if it will this time."

I felt the tip of Loki's scepter touch my chest and the energy move to my mind. All of a sudden, the energy went away. I was just as confused as Loki and he tried a second time. Just as the first try, I felt the energy go through my body and all of a sudden it went away.

"Now this normally doesn't happen," Loki said.

"I guess being from a universe can have its perks," Tony said.

I shrugged in agreement.

"Make that two out of five," Tony added as Loki grabbed him by the throat yet again.

"Jarvis, anytime now," Tony said through gasps of air.

"Deploy!" Tony yelled as Loki lifted him up.

"Deploy!" Tony yelled one last time before Loki threw him out the window.

"Tony!" I yelled again when Loki grabbed my throat.

I gasped for air as Loki held me just outside the broken window.

"Now I assume that you do not want to end up like him?" Loki asked.

I looked down and saw Tony falling waiting for his suit to come.

I shook my head and Loki laughed, "That's what I thought."

He started pulling me back into the tower and my feet almost touched the floor when the Mark VII finally deployed.

It struck Loki and he let me go. The force of the Mark VII caused me to fall backwards and fall out the window.

I was able to grab on the edge of the floor with one hand and swung myself so that I could have both hands holding on.

My arms finally gave up and the next thing I knew I was falling down sixty stories of Stark Towers.


	13. Battle of New York

**Sorry for the late update yet again, but finals are FINALLY finished and now it's summer vacation! I appreciate all the readers who love this story and here is the next chapter :)**

I was free falling down the side of the building and I could see that the ground was getting closer and closer.

I saw a flash of red and gold and I felt something crash into my right side.

"Nice catch," I told Tony.

"Anytime, Soph," Tony said through his Iron Man suit. He safely brought me to the ground and gave me instructions.

"Okay so here's what you do. You see all these people here? They have no idea what's coming. Get them off the streets and into someplace safe, underground, or as far away as possible. You got that?"

"Yep, got it," I confirmed.

"Good, see you later, Soph," he said before taking off into the sky.

He stopped at the floor Loki was at and shot a beam in his direction. I smiled and was about to spring into action, when a larger beam was shot into the sky and a wormhole appeared.

The Chitauri was coming.

I went to a nearby café and gave instructions to a waitress there.

"Listen, you have got to help me get these people out of the streets. Get them underground or somewhere safe. They'll be like targets once those things come down here."

I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Wait! Do you know what's happening right now?"

"An extraterrestrial attack," was all I can tell her.

I ran towards people who needed help and looked back at the waitress, who was motioning people to either go to the subway station or into the café.

She noticed I was staring and smiled. I gave her a thumbs up.

I looked up at the sky and saw the Chitauri everywhere.

I was occupied observing the Chitauri in the sky and I hadn't noticed that some had landed on the street I was on.

All of the people were off that street thanks to the waitress, except a family of four who was taking cover underneath an overturned car.

I ran over to the car and told them not to worry and they'll be alright.

I directed them towards the subway station and followed them there to make sure they were safe.

They made it down the stairs when a Chitauri shot a blast towards us, the blast barely missing me and hitting the subway station pole.

"Go!" I ordered the family and they obeyed.

I turned around and kicked the alien. I didn't have much experience in martial arts nor did I have anything to hit him with.

Luckily Tony was there to save the day and shot all the aliens on the street.

One of the dead aliens had a long spear-like weapon and I brought it with me just in case.

I looked up at Stark Towers and saw a quinjet shooting at Loki and Thor. Loki didn't seem to take any damage and shot the engine of the quinjet.

The quinjet went down and I ran to where it would land. I saw them crash-land in a park when a loud mechanical growl roared in the air.

I looked up at the wormhole and some more Chitauri poured out followed by a Leviathan.

I ran for cover behind a taxi cab and soon the three came, too.

We exchanged hellos and Agent Barton gave me an apology.

"It's okay, Agent Barton, it wasn't your fault," I told him.

"Thanks, Sophie, and you can call me Clint."

We stayed low behind the cars while Steve, Clint, and Natasha explained the situation.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here," Clint said.

"Loki," Steve said, taking a peek at the Chitauri attacking another street.

"They're fish in a barrel down there," Steve told us as the Chitauri shot some blasts towards our location.

Natasha stood up and shot at the Chitauri while Clint moved to a closer overturned cab.

I took the opportunity to do something and stood up. I readied, aimed, and fired at the Chitauri and a plasma blast shot out of the weapon. It was a direct hit.

When I ducked behind the taxi cab, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Where did you get that?" Clint asked me.

"From a dead alien Tony shot," I replied casually.

"And you know how to use it?" Steve asked.

"No idea," I told the three. "I just sorta fiddled with it and hoped for the best."

Steve started to say something before the Chitauri began shooting and closing in on us.

"We got this. It's good. Go," Natasha told Steve.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Steve asked Clint.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Clint said as he took out an arrow and fired it at a Chitauri alien.

The arrow let out multiple blasts, hitting three more aliens.

"Here Sophie, take this," Steve said.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You're new earpiece."

Natasha stood up and fired more bullets at the Chitauri.

I put my new earpiece in my ear and looked back at Steve. I saw him jump off the bridge and onto the top of a bus.

While I was busy watching Steve going parkour, Clint was nudging my arm.

"Sophie, come with me," he said.

I followed him around cars and to a bus.

"Watch my back," Clint ordered as he was helping get civilians out of the bus through a broken window.

I pointed my gun at the Chitauri and shot all of the ones that came into view.

"Sophie, the door," Clint mentioned as we ran towards the front of the bus and pried the sliding doors open.

The remaining civilians poured out and Clint rushed back to where Natasha was fighting a group of Chitauri aliens.

We joined in on the action with Natasha shooting bullets, Clint firing arrows, and me blasting plasma beams at the aliens.

"Just like Budapest all over again," Natasha said to Clint.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Clint said back to Natasha.

"What happened in Budapest?" I asked the two.

"Uh, it's a long story," Natasha replied.


	14. Battle of New York Part II

"Can I hear it?"

"Sophie, I don't think now is the time nor place to tell a story," Clint explained.

"I can see that," I said sarcastically. "I meant some other day."

"Oh yeah, sure. I bet that will make one heck of a story. Right, Clint?"

"Sure will."

More aliens kept pouring out from the portal and soon we were surrounded. Steve rejoined us and hit some of the aliens with his shield.

Moments later, Thor landed right in front of us after he struck all the aliens with a bolt of lightning.

Steve and Thor were talking about the situation upstairs, when Bruce came riding down the street in a dilapidated motorcycle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and slowly walked towards Bruce.

"So, this all seems horrible," Bruce said, looking around at the damage done to the city.

"I've seen worse."

"Sorry," Bruce apologized.

"No, we could use a little worse," Natasha explained.

"Stark, we got him," Steve said into his earpiece.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Good, now tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Tony flew around a corner, followed by a Leviathan.

"I don't see how that's a party," Natasha stuttered.

"Doctor Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Cap. I'm always angry."

Bruce transformed into the Hulk and smashed the Leviathan.

"Hold on!" Tony warned as he fired a missile at the now exposed flesh.

Clint pulled me next to a cab before the alien exploded.

The deafening cries of the Chitauri filled the air as the seven of us huddled in a circle.

We all looked up, watching as more Leviathans and Chitauri aliens come through the portal.

"Call it, Captain," Tony said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're going to use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Tony.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony grabbed Clint and flew off.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You got the lightning, light them all up."

Thor nodded at the plan and flew off.

Steve continued to give instructions, this time to Natasha and me. "You two and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Sophie, I assume you know how things go on from here?"

I nod with a smile.

"Good, we're going to try to keep it that way. And Hulk!"

The Hulk turned around to Steve.

"Smash."

The Hulk smiled and immediately jumped high in the air, leaping from building to building, killing aliens left and right.

"Okay Sophie, how do we close that portal? If we close it sooner, we could probably lessen the damage," Steve told me.

"Loki's scepter. It's the only way."

"Got it, Natasha, go to Stark towers, look for the scepter there. Sophie, do you think you can distract Loki?"

"I can try. First I'm going to need a lift," I said, pointing to the sky.

"Same here," Natasha added. "I'll go first."

Natasha ran towards Steve as he used his shield to boost her up to a passing Chitauri vehicle.

"Ready?"

"Actually, I think I can get my own ride."

Steve nodded and headed off to fight some aliens.

Most of the Chitauri I noticed were connected to their vehicle, except for one, which was heading my way. I shot a blast at the alien and it fell off the vehicle to the ground.

The vehicle was heading in a downward direction over my head. I ran off and jumped off an overpass onto the vehicle, pulling it up just in time before it hit the ground.

"Has anyone seen Loki?" I said into the earpiece.

"Last time I saw him was on 42nd. Speaking of 42nd, Cap we got a bank of 42nd past Madison. They corned a lot of civilians in there," Clint replied.

"I'm on it," Steve said.

"Same here," I said after Steve.

I pulled up on 42nd and saw Loki further down the street. A blast came from my vehicle and hit the Chitauri next to him. Loki turned around and started heading towards me.

"I got Loki's attention... What do I do next?"

"Keep him distracted," Tony said.

Loki kept on continuously shooting at me as I swerved left and right to avoid getting hit. I turned a corner and saw Clint on a building.

"Clint!"

"Sophie, what are you doing?"

"Distracting Loki, but I need a little help!"

"I got it."

We were passing by Stark Towers when there was an explosion from behind me.

"Got him," Clint confirmed.

Over my shoulder, I could see the Hulk smash Loki and Natasha about to close the portal.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down," Natasha said over the earpiece.

"Natasha don't close it!" I said quickly. "There's a nuke heading our way."

"A nuke? Stark is that true?" Steve asked.

"Yeah and it's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

I continued to fly around as Tony passed me by and redirected the missile into the portal.

A few minutes went by and no Tony to be seen.

"Come on, Stark," Natasha said.

"Sophie, is he going to make it? Sophie? Can you copy?" Steve questioned.

No words came out of my mouth as I landed on the street next to where Steve and Thor were.

Steve sighed. "Close it."

Just as the portal was about to close, Tony reappeared. I knew the Hulk was going to catch him, and decided it was time to walk to them.

I arrived just as the Hulk's roar woke Tony up.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me," Tony said.

"We won," Steve told Tony. He looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell us if Tony made it or not?"

"If I told you that Tony would make it, who knows if you would close the portal too early or too late. I knew Tony would make it when you called the shot and I didn't want to take the risk."

"Good call," Tony said thumbs up. "And good job, guys! Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it."

"We're not finished yet," Thor reminded.

"And then shawarma after?"

We walked to Stark Towers and met up with Clint and Natasha on the floor Loki was on. Clint aimed an arrow at Loki's head who slowly turned around as if he sensed we were there.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

"A little too late for that," Tony said.

"Our Father is not going to like this, Brother," Thor said to Loki. "I shall bring Loki back to Asgard where he will be punished for his wrongdoings."

"But after shawarma, right?" Tony insisted.

"Yes, but after shawarma as you say," Thor repeated.

**Sorry for the late updates, and this story is almost to an end. I hoped you liked this story and I will probably do another one.**

**What movie/world should Sophie go to next? You can either put your request in a review or vote in my poll on my profile. Thanks!**


	15. Shawarma

"So, where's the shawarma place?" I asked Tony.

"At this address." Tony gave me a slip of paper with the address of the restaurant. "Meet us there when we call you. We're going to check the place out to see if it's still there or if it's been completely destroyed."

"Why can't I come?"

"You have to stay here with Loki until some Shield agents come to guard him," Tony explained.

"Okay?" I said, not so sure if this was the best plan Tony had in mind.

"We'll see you later," Natasha said.

"See ya."

Everyone left the tower, except for me and Loki who was given special handcuffs by Thor.

Neither of us spoke. Loki not being able to and me not really knowing exactly what to say.

About half an hour later, a quinjet landed on Tony's helipad and out came Phil and a few other agents.

"We'll take it from here," Phil said, motioning for the agents to get Loki.

"Hey, Sophie, turns out the shawarma place is still here with minimal damage. We'll see you here in a few. Stark out," Tony said over the earpiece.

"Need a ride?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it's..."

"Don't worry, I know where it is." Phil turned to the agents guarding Loki. "Stand guard until we get back and keep me posted if anything happens."

We took the elevator, which was still working, down and walked to the shawarma joint.

"Happy Birthday!" the Avengers yelled once I opened the door.

I looked around in surprise and saw a cake and some presents on a nearby table. Everyone, except for Tony, Bruce and Phil, was still in their dusty suits, and I could see towards the back of the shop that the workers were still cleaning the place up.

"I understand this isn't the ideal place for a birthday party, but..." Bruce started to say.

"It's perfect," I finished. "But how did you... Wait let me guess. My ID card."

"Bingo," Tony said and we all laughed.

After we ate, we had cake. Then it was time for the presents.

Thor's present was a trip to Asgard whenever I would be able to return to this world.

Bruce's present was to teach me about gamma radiation.

Natasha promised to teach me some of her martial arts and Clint promised to teach me some of his archery skills. Clint even said he would give me one of his collapsible bows.

Steve's gift was a sweatshirt with his shield logo on it, which I've always wanted to get.

Next it was Tony's gift, which was one of his transparent phones.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you how to use it later," Tony reassured.

Phil said that my gift will have to wait until we get back to the Helicarrier.

"These are all awesome presents, but how would I get back to this world? How would even get back to my world?"

"Those are some interesting questions, Miss Spacer."

Everyone turned around to Nick Fury, who just walked in through the doors.

"I've been putting some thought into this hunch of mine and I still stand by that hunch to be true. As you may or may not know, The Keeper has the ability to transport people to other dimensions or universes. It's similar to that of the Gatekeeper in Asgard. Although we don't have the technology to do so, the next best thing to transport people... Is a key."

Nick pulled out a key and gave it to me. Everyone was just as confused as I was until I remembered that I had brought my house key with me. I don't really know why, but I had it.

I took it out and held one key in each hand. Then I put both keys in one hand when they began to glow. The harder I pressed on the keys, the bigger the glow would get. I pressed on the keys until they joined together to make one new thing.

The final key was covered in a black coating with the Shield logo on it.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Keeper," Fury said with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile as we all came together in a group hug.

* * *

_At the Helicarrier_

"Here's your present," Phil said, sliding a wrapped box across the table.

Inside the present was a backpack, but with no zippers.

"It's a backpack! But with no zippers..."

"It's more than just a backpack," Phil explained. "It's a backpack that only you can open. Here, put your hand on the front."

The backpack scanned my hand successfully and read: Handprint found. Sophie Spacer.

"Now think of this backpack as like a touchscreen."

I slid my finger across the backpack the same way I did to unlock my iPod, in which a pocket formed exactly where I had slid my finger.

"Whoa, that it so cool," I told Phil.

"Yeah, I had a little design input and I heard about Stark going through your stuff."

"How do I close it?"

"Just slide back. This backpack is also bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof, shockproof, pretty much indestructible. It also has a camouflage setting where you can change the design of the backpack anytime you want."

"Sweet! Thanks, Phil!"

"No problem. Now, are you ready to go back?"

"Not really... It was so fun being here and meeting all of you. Can I at least stay for a few more days?"

"Sorry Soph, but you leave Hawaii tomorrow. And it would be suspicious if you didn't return with the rest of your classmates."

"Right... What did you tell my teachers about me not being there, anyways?"

"It's a long story. Just go with whatever they say."

"Got it. I'll see you next time," I said with a smile.

I put the key into a keyhole and turned it until I heard a click. I opened the door and walked through, back to the condo in Hawaii.

**So, that's the final chapter of The Keeper. I hope you all enjoyed this story and tell me if you want more! Special thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited/followed this story, and everyone who stayed to the very end! You guys are great!**


End file.
